Dear Jesse
by chef13
Summary: This is a little one-shot fic about what i think Winnie would have written in a letter she left for Jesse to find after she died. (I always feel so bad when he finds out Winnie's gone.) my first serious fic. Please R&R!


First off, let me say that I am SO SO SO SO sorry for not writing any new chapters or anything for so long! I swear, I'm trying to get the next chapter to POTC sequel up, but I've just felt so uninspired lately. But not today, as you can see. Just think of this as a bit of a make up for not writing in so long.

But moving on with this fic, I really like Tuck Everlasting and when I rented the movie this weekend, I got the idea for this because I hate how Jesse was left in the dark at the end. I thought he should have found out what Winnie made the choice she did. This is what I think Winnie would have written in a letter to Jesse, explaining why she chose not to drink the water. I hope you enjoy it.

Dear Jesse,

By the time you read this, I'll probably be gone. I'll have left this wonderful earth forever and will have never seen you again. As I'm writing this, my heart is breaking just at the thought. It's been breaking for you since the day you left. But I still chose not to drink the water. There were countless times I wanted to run into the woods and swallow the whole spring. But I just couldn't. I wish I could explain to you why. It must seem like it would be the easiest decision to make; to be with you forever. But I'll try to tell you the best I can.

Do you remember when your father took me out in the rowboat? Well, he said something to me, that day on the pond. I told him that I didn't want to die and he said "Don't be afraid of death. Be afraid of the unlived life." I didn't understand quite what it meant then, but now I do.

Jesse, you will always be here, on this earth. You'll always be the same as you were when I last saw you. You'll see everything, just everything that's going to happen in the world. You have the rest of eternity to do everything there is to do. See everything there is to see. Or you can't. You can do or see whatever you please today because you'll always have tomorrow to do or see something else.

But Tuck made me see that that's no way to live. It isn't really living at all. Life is like a wheel; that's what Tuck said. And part of the wheel is changing; getting older and someday moving on into the great beyond. Life isn't life if you don't have those things.

But then why are people afraid of death? Is it because they don't know where they are going after? What's waiting for them? That's part of the reason. But most of it is that they are afraid that they won't do everything they want to do before it comes. They are afraid their lives will have been for nothing. That's what Tuck was trying to tell me. There is no fear of death. There is only fear of the unlived life.

Don't you see, Jesse? It doesn't matter how long your life is, as long as you live it. And if I drank the water, I wouldn't live. And as much as I love you, as much as I always will, I needed to live my life.

I know this must be hard for you to understand, Jesse. I don't understand it myself sometimes. But I couldn't live forever, Jesse. I know I couldn't. Because, if you never change, if you never die, it's not really living at all.

But I'm going to make sure that when it is my time to go, as it will be someday, I won't be afraid. I'm going to go out and see the world. Do everything that I can and see everything that I can. And when I'm lying there, about to move on, I'll only have one regret; never seeing you again.

I hope now you understand why I did what I had to do. But even if you don't, or even if you can't, then just always remember what I'm going to say next.

I love you, Jesse Tuck. I did from the day I met you and will until the day I die. And even after that I will. Because when I'm gone, I'll still be there. And you'll know it, too. Whenever you see ripples in a pond when no one threw a stone, that's me walking towards you. And when the wind blows your curls and tickles your face, that's me trying to make you smile. And when you stand in the snow in the middle of December and suddenly feel warm, that's me putting my arms around you.

I'll be watching over you, and Miles and Tuck and Mae too, forever. Never forget me, Jesse. And when I stop by, don't forget to say hello.

Your love forever and always,

Winnie

DO YOU LOVE IT!!! (See, at least I haven't forgotten my trademark ending! ) Anyways, please tell me if you think this is good. It's like my first shot at a serious fic...I think...Yeah, well, I don't want to ruin the mood to much, so Jim's taking a vacation for this story.

Don't worry, though, he'll be back when I get that next POTC sequel chappie up. Which I will! I will torture myself endlessly until I type it up! (Bit of nagging from the darling reviewers wouldn't hurt either. hint hint) Well, I think that's it for now. (Remember this was a one chapter fic.) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I love you all! See y'all later.


End file.
